


Annual Ball

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Annual Ball

Looking at yourself in the mirror you finished adding the little touches of makeup, your (y/h/c) hair was styled in a high pony with a braided crown, you were ready to attend the annual ball normally you wouldn’t go to the ball but this year you had a reason to.

About two months ago you received a little note asking you to the ball from a secret admirer, tapped to the note was a torn piece of paper with the letters AYS written on it reading the note,

 

“Dear (y/n)  
Will you be my date to the annual ball?  
Yes or No  
Circle your choice and tape it to your door  
keep the torn piece of paper this is how we will find each other at the ball  
meet me at midnight on the balcony  
Yours forever,  
Your secret admirer.”

 

Circling yes you did what the note said and only a couple of hours later it was removed from your door.   
….

Smoothing down your dress you stood at the entrance of the ball watching everyone having a great time, Champagne was flowing music was playing but your eyes wondered over every person in the room trying to figure out who was the sender of the note was, hearing everything going silent you raised your eyes you to look over to the elvenking Thranduil, “Welcome one and all to the annual ball!” Clapping along with the other guests, you enjoyed some drinks and dancing with the other guests, looking up at the clock on the wall you saw it was 5 minutes to midnight.

Standing on the balcony you started to feel this was a set up, you could see the clock from here and you watched the minutes tick down, yet still no one approched you, feeling stupid you turned and crashed into a body leanding on the floor your locked up in shock to see King Thranduil staring down at you, “I’m so sorry my King” you spoke quickly, smiling down at you he extending his hand “No it was my fault I wasn’t looking where I was going, please let me help you up” taking his hand he pulled you to your feet “Thank you, your masjesy” “Why are you out here (y/n), and not enjoying the ball?” blushing at the Elevnking using your name you took a deep breath, “I was invirted here by a serect admirer my lord, all I have is this torn peice of paper to show him” showing Thranduil the paper he smiled down at you, putting his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper that was torn also looking at it you pushed your torn bit towards his making the word “always.”

Gasping you looked up at Thranduil with wide eyes “my king!?” “How else would I have gotten you here (y/n)? If you knew it was me you wouldn’t have come” feeling your blush crossing your cheeks “I would have if you asked me” you spoke, “Hmm where is the fun in that?” Thranduil said with a smirk, hearing the music play he looked at you with a soft smile “my I have this dance, my lady?” Giggling up at him you nodded and raised your hand to take his hand as he walked you to the dance floor.


End file.
